What is the least common multiple of 14 and 16? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(14, 16) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 14 and 16. We know that 14 x 16 (or 224) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 16 until we find a number divisible by 14. 16, 32, 48, 64, 80, 96, 112, So, 112 is the least common multiple of 14 and 16.